Unfortunately
by SadistFujiFan
Summary: Li was WHAT? What does a fortune have to do with him? What did a fortune do? Wait, SANTA?


Sana: Sana here! This is a quick short one-shot that me and my friend Silver just now thought of and we weren't planning on putting it up, but I just HAD to! Its sooooooooooo weird!  
  
Silver: Yes! Now get on with the story! @-@  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Unfortunately  
  
By: SanaKL and SilveryKitsune  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Syaoran and his family were at a Chinese restaurant. After eating their main courses, the waiter gave one fortune cookie to each of the Li's.  
  
Syaoran always thought this was stupid so he didn't even touch it. Of course, the Li sisters were opening theirs all out.  
  
"YAAAY!!! Mine says 'You'll Find Your Love in a Pond!!'" "Mine says 'Your Make-Up Will Explode In Your Face'!!! Isn't that just horrible?" "Mine says "You'll Find the Thing That Has Been Missing For A Long Time In Your Pocket'!! Could it mean my tooth?" "Oh my gosh!!! Mine says 'Your Soul- Mate is Close By'!! HOW close by? Next to me? NO! Fanren, are YOU my soul-mate?" Syaoran's sisters were sooooooo loud.  
  
"Xiao-lang, what did you get?" Yelan asked her only son.  
  
"I don't know. I didn't open it." Syaoran replied curtly.  
  
"Then check it. Let's see what it says." Yelan *ordered* her son.  
  
*Crack* Syaoran opened his fortune cookie, and read out, "'Unfortunately.'"  
  
"What???!!" "Unfortunately??" "What is that supposed to mean?" "I don't know either, Fuutie! Is it a joke?" Syaoran's sisters were confused and loud and... you get it.  
  
"I don..." *RIIIIIIIIIIP* *DAAAAAAHHHH* *GULP*  
  
"Unfortunately...A... Fortune... Ate... Li," Yelan figured out first.  
  
"Hey, that sounds like 'unfortunately', mama!" "You're right, Xeifa!" "Oh! So THAT'S what the fortune meant, sisters, amazing!!" "I get it now, Feimei!"  
  
So, a fortune ate Li. He might never return again, you know. What happens is....  
  
(A/N: Sana: should I stop? Should Sakura come in? Silver: Sana, stop torturing them! And OF COURSE Sakura is gonna come in! she's in the next part, which is set in Tomoeda! ... Just to tell you, the last part was in Hong Kong.!! Sana: Fine, be that way Silver! Gosh, you ruin all my fun! Okay peoples! Enjoy!!!)  
  
~~**~~The Two Weeks and Three Days Later in Tomoeda...~~**~~  
  
"KAIJUU! Hurry up! We're going to that Chinese restaurant that opened recently!" Touya Kinomoto yelled.  
  
"SAKURA NO KAIJUU! And I'm coming! WAIT!!!!!!!!!!" *BANG* *THUD* *SLAM* *THUD, THUD, THUD, BANG!* Sakura ran... or rather fell down the stairs and ended up in a big heap on the ground.  
  
"Sakura-chan, daijoubu desuka?" Tomoyo enquired.  
  
"Daijoubu, Tomoyo-chan! Let's Go!" Sakura pulled Tomoyo and Touya out the door where Fujitaka was waiting with the car. 'Chinese... Come to think of it, why hasn't Syaoran-kun called? He is SOO dead when he calls/emails next... or when I see him next, whichever comes first!' Sakura thought as the car pulled away.  
  
~~**~~At the Restaurant, Dessert Time!~~**~~  
  
"Here is your fortune cookie. Enjoy!" The waiter handed a cookie to each person and left. Each person read their fortune to themselves.  
  
'Your Secret Will Come Soon' (Touya)  
  
'The Next Thing You Find Will Be "Zedong's Toe"' (Fujitaka)  
  
'Your Someone Special Will Chase a Special Someone of Someone Near' (Tomoyo)  
  
'Look Inside' (Sakura)  
  
"What did you guys' say?" Touya asked.  
  
"'The next thing I find will be 'Zedong's Toe.' Isn't that great? We archeologists have been looking for it for a long time now." Fujitaka answered, looking eager to go on a dig at that very moment.  
  
"Mine says 'my special someone will chase a special someone of a person that is near me.' Who do you think my special someone is?" Tomoyo answered, blushing.  
  
"'Look inside.' That's all mine says," Sakura said, looking more confused than she usually is, "What do you all suppose that means?"  
  
"I don't know, but mine says..." Touya trailed off as the group heard some unusual sounds from Sakura's fortune cookie. Everyone crowded around it and looked inside.  
  
*DRRRRAAAHH!* All of a sudden, Li Syaoran came out of the cookie!  
  
"It's about time. I was in there for a long time. Thanks, Sakura...... Wait, SAKURA? I was in Hong Kong when I was 'eaten by the cookie.'" Syaoran's face went from a scowl to surprise.  
  
"SYAORAN-KUN! Where have you been? You haven't.... Wait, you were EATEN by the COOKIE? How is that POSSIBLE?" Sakura questioned. Syaoran felt like he was being interrogated.  
  
Just then, something that sounded like "SANTA!" and "I'M NOT SANTA!!" was heard.  
  
"Does that sound a lot like Eriol-kun and Yukito-san?" Tomoyo questioned.  
  
"SANTA CLAUSE! HERE'S MY LIST FOR CHRISTMAS!!!!!"  
  
"HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU THAT I'M NOT SANTA! I'M YUKITO. YU-KI- TO! NOT SANTA! SAY IT WITH ME, YU-KI-TO. GOT IT? AHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Just then, Eriol and Yukito came running, Yukito in the lead. Unluckily, Syaoran was just bending down to pick something off the ground and Yukito tripped on him. A white thing flew out of his back pocket and hit Fujitaka on the head.  
  
"ZEDONG'S TOE!" "Yuki!" "Eriol-kun!" "SANTA!" "HOE!" "I'M NOT SANTA!" "OW!"  
  
Everyone was in a complete mess. Tomoyo and Sakura were standing up looking like they saw a ghost, Touya was just staring, Fujitaka was starry- eyed because he found "Zedong's Toe", Syaoran was on the ground with Yukito on him, and Eriol was on Yukito shoving his list in Yukito's face.  
  
"Someone special, ERIOL! And someone special of someone near, YUKITO (to Touya)! I get it now!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"The thing I found WAS Zedong's Toe! Wow!" Fujitaka said, still starry- eyed.  
  
"My secret will come. My secret is Yukito. This fortune was real." Touya whispered, amazed.  
  
"Look inside? Look inside? That was supposed to get me Syaoran? Hoe?" Sakura was still confused, a bit.  
  
"SANTA! HERE'S MY... WAIT! You're not SANTA! Yukito-san!" Eriol was surprised that the person he had been chasing was not Santa.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU FOR THE LONGEST TIME!" Yukito yelled.  
  
*Glaring at Touya and the fortune cookie* (Syaoran)  
  
So that goes the story of "Unfortunately" / "A-Fortune-Ate-Li". No one will ever know what REALLY happened, but ever since this incident, the two restaurants, the one in Hong Kong and Tomoeda, were known as the "Real Fortune Restaurants."  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Sana: That's the END! YAY! CELEBRATE!!! *Pops open a can of soda and crank the music WAAY up*  
  
Silver: Yes, yes, it's the end. However, remember when Sana said that this was a fic that we "just thought of"? Well, that was like two days ago. Now, I have to go beat up Sana. Bai and Thanks for reading the fic! *leaves and goes to beat Sana up*  
  
Sana: Ow, ow, ITAI! Yeah, thanks for reading and please review! We will greatly appreciate it! STOP IT SILVER! *Starts beating Silver up while still being beaten* 


End file.
